


still the one

by davidluiz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidluiz/pseuds/davidluiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>david sabia que ele tinha sido idiota ao ter largado neymar. ele também sabia que tinha sido mais idiota ainda ao ter beijado ele no meio de uma balada... ou talvez ele não tenha sido tão idiota assim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still the one

**Author's Note:**

> tá faltando fic desses dois aqui nesse site então espero que gostem

Um fato era que enquanto todos se divertiam naquela festa, Neymar se sentia extremamente entediado por ter que olhar seu ex namorado dançando rodeado de um bando de vagabundas que só estavam interessadas no dinheiro dele — e no pau dele, mas Neymar preferia não pensar nisso. Ele rolou os olhos e terminou sua cerveja, logo pedindo outra.

Então ele simplesmente quis chorar, não era possível que David Luiz já tinha seguido em frente. Como ele podia ter esquecido de tudo que eles tiveram? Doía só de pensar que o loiro possa ter esquecido dele.

Neymar estava tão distraído com as suas cervejas que ele não percebeu Oscar se aproximando.

— E aí — ele disse se sentando ao lado do camisa 10.

Ele até pensou em contar pra Oscar o que estava acontecendo, mas ele apenas tirou os olhos da pista de dança e focou o olhar na garrafa de cerveja, soltando um suspiro. Por que tudo é tão difícil?

Oscar olhou pro ponto que Ney estava olhando antes.

— Você ainda gosta dele — Oscar disse e ele estava certo.

— Que? — Ney perguntou, surpreso. Ele achava que ninguém sabia.

— Vocês dois sempre deixam muito na cara que são apaixonados. Mas vocês terminaram, não foi?

O moreno assentiu, ainda não sabendo como Oscar sabia do que já tinha acontecido entre os dois.

— Como você sabe que nós terminamos?

— Foi bem simples, por dormir no quarto ao lado do seu, eu sempre ouvia quando vocês estavam fazendo sexo — Neymar engasgou com a cerveja e Oscar riu. — E depois de uma semana e alguma coisa, não ouvia vocês dois, e vocês estavam mais distantes nos treinos, não viviam se abraçando nem nada.

— Pois é, nós brigamos e acabamos terminando.

— Eu sei, é difícil. Você quer que eu chame os outros pra te animar?

— Não... Eu só quero ficar sozinho.

— Tudo bem, cara — Oscar deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele e foi até a mesa que os outros se encontravam.

*

David Luiz saiu da pista de dança indo em direção ao bar. Ele não via Ney em lugar nenhum, teria ele ido embora depois de sua cena na pista de dança? Ele estava tão distraído pensando em Neymar que ele acabou acabou esbarrando no mesmo.

O moreno ia desviando de todos até o caminho do bar — ele tinha aquela ótima ideia de se embebedar até esquecer de todos os problemas. Ele sentia as vagabundas que estavam dançando com David antes enfiarem papéis com seus números, provavelmente, nos seus bolsos — nota mental: jogar tudo fora quando eu encontrar a primeira lixeira.

E, ao esbarrar em David, Ney quase caiu no chão, se não fosse loiro que o segurou. Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, os olhos brilhando. Então eles se beijaram. E tudo era como se fossem faíscas e um milhão de flores, era como o primeiro beijo — quando David disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra falar pra ele, então ele disse “eu realmente gosto de você” e o beijou. O beijo era desesperado e apaixonado, e eles se seguravam apertado. Até que Neymar separou o beijo, olhou rapidamente pra David Luiz e saiu correndo.

David se amaldiçoou mentalmente, ele simplesmente não podia deixá-lo ir de novo. Então ele saiu correndo na mesma direção que Neymar correu. Ele olhou em volta mas não tinha nenhum sinal do menor, ele encarou a porta de saída que dava para os fundos da boate e era uma possibilidade, certo? O loiro abriu a porta dando de cara com um espaço vazio, ele ia entrar novamente, mas ele ouviu um soluço e deduziu que era seu ex. O maior olhou em volta e o encontrou sentado no chão, encostado na parede com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

Ele parecia tão... quebrado.

David se aproximou calmamente dele, e se sentou ao lado dele na mesma posição. O menor levantou a cabeça e encarou David Luiz. O rosto manchado por lágrimas e os olhos um pouquinho vermelhos. Ele parecia uma bagunça e o loiro sabia que era culpa dele.

— Amor, você tá bem? — David perguntou o encarando de volta.

— Me diga você, eu pareço bem?

O maior engoliu a seco e sentiu seus olhos arderem, o moreno estava assim por culpa dele.

— Você não tem o direito, David! Não tem! Você não pode simplesmente me fazer te amar demais e depois chegar querendo terminar comigo. Você me destruiu, sabia? Aí você chega hoje e me beija, eu não te superei e talvez você esteja me achando um idiota por não ter te superado e muito menos ter tentado te superar enquanto você tá pegando todas numa festa bem na minha cara, parece que você quer esfregar na minha cara que você seguiu em frente e eu não. Dói saber que você tá feliz e seguiu em frente. E, caralho, mesmo sabendo que eu deveria te odiar por me fazer sofrer tanto, eu não consigo.

Era bem complicado na verdade, ele não sabia explicar muito bem porquê eles tinham terminado. Eles tinham brigado e então eles simplesmente tinham terminado. Realmente, não tinha um motivo específico.

O menor até continuaria reclamando, mas David o interrompeu com um beijo, Neymar até tentou resistir, mas sinceramente, ele não podia. David segurou sua cintura de maneira possessiva e apertou o local, o moreno gemeu levemente e puxou os cabelos da nuca de David. Eles separaram o beijo, ainda com as testas juntas.

— Escuta, eu não segui em frente. Eu sou seu, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você e não há nada nesse mundo que vá mudar isso. Não tem nada que eu me arrependa mais do que ter terminado com você. Eu nem sei porque nós terminamos, pra falar a verdade — Neymar riu no meio das lágrimas. — Mas eu te amo tanto tanto, que eu simplesmente não posso te deixar ir de novo. Você quer namorar comigo... De novo?

O camisa 10 não disse nada. Não era necessário dizer nada, eles se amavam e isso bastava. Então ele apenas conectou seus lábios mais uma vez.

— Eu senti sua falta — Ney disse, sorrindo malicioso, quando separou o beijo. David apenas riu.

— Eu te peço em namoro e você pensa em sexo? E nem pra dizer "Eu aceito! Eu te amo tanto David"? Não acredito nisso!

— Mas é claro que eu aceito. Eu não preciso dizer! Achei que era óbvio!

— Eu não posso negar que eu também senti sua falta — o tom malicioso era bem presente na voz de David Luiz.

— O que você acha de voltarmos para o hotel e dar uma passadinha no meu quarto? — o moreno sussurrou no ouvido do maior.

David se levantou e puxou Neymar junto com ele.

— Só se for agora.

*

David pressionou Neymar contra a porta do quarto e o beijou com vontade, ele segurou a cintura do menor e o impulsionou para cima, fazendo ele colocar as pernas em volta de sua cintura. O loiro separou o beijo e foi descendo com os beijos até o pescoço do menor, que mordia os lábios pra evitar escapar gemidos. 

— Você não tem noção do quanto eu senti sua falta — David falou, apertando a cintura do outro possessivamente. — Te ver saindo com aquela idiota da Marquezine e não poder falar nada porque nós não éramos mais namorados.

— Você sabe que eu sou seu.

David andou até a cama ainda aos beijos com Neymar e o colocou na cama. David separou o beijo e tirou a camisa lentamente, logo voltando a beijar o moreno. Eles giraram na cama, fazendo com que Ney ficasse sentado no colo de David Luiz, o moreno separou o beijo e tirou a camisa, logo se abaixando pra beijar o loiro de novo. O loiro se parou o beijo e se sentou com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama do quarto do hotel, ele deu dois tapinhas de leve nas próprias coxas, chamando o camisa 10, que se sentou nas coxas dele, o beijando de novo.

— Você já pensou em fazer amor ao som da sua música favorita? — o zagueiro perguntou e beijou lentamente todo rosto de Neymar, que rinha um sorriso no rosto.

Ele puxou o celular do bolso da calça e procurou um cover de Kiss You, que era a música que o atacante não parava de ouvir quando eles ainda namoravam — há umas duas semanas, mais ou menos. Ele conectou o celular nas caixas de som e a música lenta invadiu o ambiente.

— Antes de nós terminarmos, essa era sua música favorita. Eu realmente espero que ainda seja.

— E ainda é — ele respondeu simples e voltou a beijar seu namorado.

Durante o beijo, David escorregou a sua mão da cintura de Neymar para o botão da calça dele, o abrindo e logo descendo o zíper. O moreno abriu a calça do maior e o ajudou a tira-lá, aproveitando que já estava em pé, ele se afastou um pouco e desceu a calça lentamente, virando de costas enquanto se mexia levemente no mesmo ritmo da batida da música. David ofegou, o olhando atentamente. Ney se virou e chutou a calça em qualquer lugar do quarto. David alcançou a mão dele e o puxou de volta para o seu colo.

— Já falei que eu simplesmente amo quando você usa Calvin Klein? — Neymar perguntou puxando e soltando o elástico da boxer preta do loiro.

— E por que você acha que eu to usando?

Eles sorriram e voltaram a se beijar. David Luiz segurou a cintura de Neymar e os aproximou mais, mesmo que isso soasse meio impossível. Ney puxou levemente o cabelo cacheado do loiro e mexeu levemente seus quadris, causando uma fricção gostosa, que fez os dois gemerem.

— David, eu- hm- eu preciso de você.

David deitou o menor na cama e começou a espalhar beijos pelo pescoço de Neymar, logo descendo os beijos pelo peito dele. Ele chegou na barra da boxer do menor e a puxou lentamente. Enquanto o maior o beijava novamente, ele desceu uma das mãos até a boxer de David e a puxou um pouquinho pra baixo, o loiro logo se levantou e tirou a própria boxer.

Neymar se esticou, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou um tubo de lubrificante. David se acomodou entre as pernas do moreno e pegou o lubrificante da mão dele. O maior começou a distribuir beijos pela parte interna das coxas de Neymar, e parecia que onde ele beijava ele deixava sua pele em chamas.

— Eu te amo tanto — ele disse olhando pro moreno enquanto passava lubrificante nos dedos.

— Então você deveria me mostrar isso — Neymar disse sorrindo malicioso.

O zagueiro distribuiu beijos pela parte interna das coxas de Neymar. O camisa 10 sentia cada parte beijada em chamas e, caralho, aquilo era tão bom. David pressionou um dedo contra a entrada do mais novo, o que o fez gemer e segurar os lençóis. O camisa 4 movimentou o dedo e Neymar gemeu alto. David adicionou mais um dedo e o moreno agarrou os lençóis soltando um gemido manhoso. O zagueiro movimentou os dedos lentamente, sentindo o mais novo se apertar contra ele.

— Puta que pariu — Neymar gemeu quando David acertou aquele ponto. — David- hm- me fode.

David pegou um preservativo na gaveta de cabeceira e quando ele ia abrir o pacote, Neymar o puxou da mão dele e jogou no chão. Ele puxou David pra cima dele e o beijou, o loiro se ajeitou e Neymar entrelaçou as pernas na cintura do zagueiro.

— Eu preciso de você — Neymar sussurrou no ouvido do maior, soltando um gemido manhoso depois.

David o penetrou lentamente, o menor puxou os cachos e juntou seus lábios de uma forma desajeitada, logo mordendo o lábio inferior do loiro, que gemeu rouco. E, meu Deus, como Neymar tinha sentido falta do maior. Eles nem estavam separados por tanto tempo, mas cada segundo longe dele já era muito.

— Como eu senti sua falta — David disse acariciando os cabelos do mais novo. — O que eu tinha na cabeça para simplesmente terminar com você?

— Meu amor, isso é passado. O importante é agora — O mais novo disse se mexendo contra o maior.

Então David começou a se movimentar conforme ritmo lento da música. Neymar nunca tinha reparado o quanto aquela música era sensual. Não até David aparecer com uma ideia perfeita de fazer amor ao som de sua música favorita. Fazer amor. Foi isso que David disse. Nossa, como ele amava aquele homem. Neymar foi interrompido de seus devaneios sobre amar David quando o maior acertou sua próstata. O moreno apertou os olhos e soltou um gemido que soou como música para os ouvidos de David. Então o mais velho tentou acertar de novo aquele ponto. Ele acertava e era recompensado com os gemidos do moreno. Toda vez que David se movimentava dentro do moreno ele acertava a próstata do mais novo e aquilo era simplesmente demais para Neymar. Ele estava tão perto.

— David... Por favor. Eu to tão perto — Ele gemeu arranhando as costas de David.

— Eu te amo tanto — David sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo enquanto acelerava o ritmo. — Eu to perto, amor.

David acelerava cada vez mais o ritmo e continuava sussurrando que o amava, enquanto Neymar gemia no ouvido do mais velho. E Neymar não aguentava mais, ele precisava tanto vir, a música tocando no fundo fazia o ambiente ficar muito mais sensual e David sussurrando no pescoço dele que o amava era simplesmente demais. 

— Por que você não vem pra mim, amor? — David sussurrou pro moreno e acelerou o ritmo.

E isso foi o suficiente para o mais novo, ele veio gemendo alto o nome de David pra quem quisesse ouvir - e quem não quisesse também. David sentiu Neymar apertando contra ele e isso foi o ápice pra ele, que veio dentro do moreno abafando os gemidos no pescoço dele.

David deitou do lado de Neymar e o puxou para deitar em seu peito.

— Eu te amo muito, David — o mais novo disse acariciando os cachos do zagueiro. — Por favor, me promete que a gente não vai mais brigar. Eu não aguento ficar longe de você.

— Eu também te amo muito — David beijou a testa do mais novo. — Nunca mais vamos brigar. Prometo.


End file.
